Kaya Ector
Kaya (pronounced K-eye-a) Lee Ector is the daughter of Sir Kay from an Arthurian Legend, and destined to basically be mean to the next Arthur till they rule and blah blah blah, she's pretty 'meh' about the whole thing, as a neutral. Appearance Kaya has auburn hair with a single lock of dark brown hidden beneath all the auburn, done in a long braid that reaches her waist. She has dark brown eyes and light tan skin. She wears blue and silver armor perfectly fitted to her body, excluding the helmet, she never wears a helmet. But she does carry a ornate shiny sword in a leather scabbard. Personality Pretty much the "I don't care" friend, Kaya's okay with pretty much everything. She doesn't care how things play out and isn't one to throw a fit if things don't go they way she originally thought they would. She's a realist. If something shocking happens, she's not shocked, not even when it was revealed Mira Shards was the Evil Queen! It's kind of a thing about her no one can change, she lives with the possibility of pretty much anything. However, Kaya may always say that she doesn't really care whether she gets her role, but the moment someone says she might not, she is like a tiger defending her reasons for why she should have it. What does that say about Kaya? Her tiger side also comes out when someone threatens her friends happiness or safety. She doesn't care about her own happiness or safety, she's fine with whatever people want to do with her. It can drive people crazy, that she thinks so little of her own life and joy, but she just does. She has incredible intelligence. Like, people and teachers know she's smart enough that she gets pretty high grades, but the true measure of her intelligence is unknown. She knows quite a lot, more than even some teachers do, but only at random times will a glimpse of her knowledge be revealed, whether in what she says, or what she writes. Friends Brittania Pendragon Even if those two have destinies that put them just the tiniest bit at odds, Kaya does care for Britta. She had defended scared, sensitive, little Kaya and since then they've been best friends, even though both their fathers don't really approve of it. Britta is her sister from another mister, and anyone who looks at their friendship funny better not do it when either of them can see it. Arthurian Knights Having joined just because Brittania was the founder and therefore she felt the need to support her, Kaya rarely shows up to meetings. She's heard a rumor of betting about when she will show up and when she won't, but so far hasn't caught them in the act. Family Father: Sir Kay Kaya thinks she'll get her destiny, but if her father has anything to say about it, she won't. He thinks that she doesn't have enough passion for her role, and won't do it justice. This may be part of the reason Kaya is so defensive of her role. Romance TBA Pet She has a pet wolf named Chivalry. Personal Theme Song "''Shake it off!" Interests '''Horseback Riding' She has several awards and ribbons for riding her horse Peachblossom, but when she relocated to Ever After, Sir Kay sold the horse, saying she needs a knightly one for her story. Right now,Kaya doesn't know he sold the horse. Fencing Contrary to popular belief, Kaya actually doesn't swordfight or fence. She likes to watch it unfold before her though, she's never missed a practice. (The only reason she has a sword is a must-have from her father.) Trivia Yes her name is somewhat of a pun, Kay, and Kaya, but to be fair, Kaya was on the maker's mind for three weeks before she thought of a name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Neutrals